1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically loading medical data card, and specifically the use of cards that are accessible without specialized software stored on a host computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many portable media devices that can be used to store medical data. Among the many privacy concerns is the unauthorized access to data stored on the cards.
Further, the use of medical data cards in contingent upon the ability of the healthcare provider being able to quickly, verifiably, and efficiently navigate the health records.
Still further, there are logistical issues involved with installing and maintaining specialized software on the healthcare provider's computers. Installing software onto a facility's computers is time consuming, expensive and may not be done in all locations and on all computers.
Thus there exists a need for an automatically loading data card that solves these and other problems.